bakuganbattlebrawlersnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiyana Black
Aiyana Black (Aiyana Burakku) is a minor character of the fan-created Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation. Personality Aiyana is a kind and caring woman who would do anything for her family, as long as she doesn't do anything overly dramatic. As she was never able to have any more children, she feels very overprotective of her only daughter and tends to worry rather frequently about her. However, Aiyana is also very pleasant to be around and enjoys making people smile and laugh. Like anybody else, she will fight for what's right at any cost. Character Design Aiyana was born in India, which results in her fairly tan skin, She has dark brown/black hair with tinges of green in her bangs and at the tips. She wears a typical Mexican style dress adorned with fringes and alternating color patterns of green and brown (her attribute colors) and wears her hair in a braid that reaches half-way down her back. Due to having Turner's syndrome, she looks progressively younger then she actually is, Story Early Life Aiyana was born in India to First Nation parents, where she lived with her parents, two sisters, and older brother up until she was seven. Her father died when she was two and thus, she does not remember him at all. Aiyana moved to Sunny Keer City a few years after her father's death and settled there with her mother and siblings. When she was thirteen, Aiyana was hospitalized for high blood pressure and where she met Joe in the hospital they had both been admitted to and struck up a platonic friendship with the Webmaster, supporting him through everything even to the point of standing up for his relationship with Chan Lee. Before ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation'' After several years of circus training and traveling the world with a small circus, Aiyana eventually returned to Wardington to open her own circus, which was when she rekindled her friendship with Joe and eventually fell in love with him. A short while later, she and Joe were married and were eventually surprised by Aiyana being pregnant with Hana. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation Bakugan Bakugan * Subterra Mantle (Formerly) * Ventus Volve (Formerly) Traps * Subterra Curolt (Formerly) * Ventus Rifenoid (Formerly) Trivia * Aiyana has Turner's Syndrome which makes her look like a child no older than twelve, * She is the oldest between her sisters (triplets) and is the younger sister to Jacy Black. * She is protective of Hana and worries about her daughter's health as well as Joe's. * Aiyana is the owner of a small-show circus and spends most of her time traveling the world with the rest of her crew. * Women with Turner's Syndrome are often infertile and natural pregnancies usually occur only around 2% of women, with Aiyana being fortunate enough to be in that 2%. Family * Joe Osamu(Husband) * Hana Osamu (Daughter) * Jacy Black (Older Brother) * Amrita Black (Sister) * Azlina Black (Sister)